Sweet Nightmare, Wild Fantasy
by Night's Blackfang
Summary: Modern Times. In the middle of the night Misao wakes up from a strange dream and can't sleep, so she decides to tell her neighbor and best friend Aoshi about it. An Awkward dream makes for an awkward situation... Rated for sexual situations. Oneshot.


This fic is rated T for sexual situations. Modern times Aoshi and Misao are eighteen and seventeen.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Rurouni Kenshin.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Dream**_

Sweet Nightmare, Wild Fantasy

Seventeen year old Misao tossed and turned in her bed, then suddenly she snapped awake, as heat rushed to her face. She looked at the clock, 1:30 am, and laid there trying to go back to sleep, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. _'Damn.'_

She sighed, "I won't be able to sleep unless I tell someone. Why is it that he's always the only one I can talk to at the worst possible times? This is going to be so awkward."

She got out of bed and shuffled across the carpeted floor to the window. She looked at the dark room at the next house over and sighed.

She opened her window and crawled out on the sill. She reached a hand out, tapping lightly on the glass of the window next door.

"Aoshi." She called to her closest childhood friend and secret obsession, eighteen year old Aoshi Shinomori.

'_Who builds houses this close together?'_ She thought this every time she did this and rolled her eyes.

"Aoshi!" She whispered fiercely through the window.

Aoshi's eyes snapped open at the sound of tapping and he threw his covers off grumbling, he already knew what it was disturbing his sleep. He walked over and pulled the window open, stepping aside so Misao could climb through.

"What, Misao? This better be good, it's the middle of the night." He held onto her elbow to steady her and make sure she reached the carpet safely.

"Well, actually its morning, but I had the craziest dream just now!" She said, and Aoshi gave her a looked that said _'Woman, you woke me up to tell me that!' _his facial expression was emotionless, but she just knew what his little signs and movements meant.

"No! You don't understand, it was creepy as hell and it won't let me go back to sleep." She clenched her small fists, big ocean blue eyes staring into his jade green ones pleadingly, and he sighed.

Aoshi walked back over to his bed and laid down, making room for Misao. She climbed in and he pulled the covers over them. They had been doing this every once in a while since they were kids.

"Since I know you will tell me anyway and it would take more time trying to ignore you, I will try to listen as best I can." He closed his eyes, propping himself up on his elbow and turned on his side.

"Ok, it was kind of freaky and you were in it." She rested her head on Aoshi's chest, and glanced up at his stoic face.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, Anyway, it was like this,"

_**Misao stood in front of the large desk in the empty classroom after school, the teacher trusted her and had asked her to sort through some papers while she was in a meeting. As soon as she finished she could leave.**_

_**Misao had almost sorted through all the papers, which was good since she was starting to get bored. She walked swiftly around to the other side of the desk to put the graded work back in the drawer, her short skirt swished freely around her thighs.**_

_**Suddenly, a sweaty shirtless Aoshi walked in and stood in the doorway, throwing his shirt and jacket aside. **_

"_**What's up Aoshi-?" Misao asked slightly surprised by his unexpected arrival.**_

"Why was I sweaty and shirtless?"

Misao blushed, "I don't know how you got that way, you just were. Don't judge me… let me tell the story."

_**Misao's eyes skimmed over his muscular physique, and their eyes met. His eyes were low and full of desire. He wanted her, and nothing was going to stop him from having her. He stood facing her like a wild beast on the hunt.**_

"A wild beast on the hunt…?" Aoshi raised an eyebrow, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"I know, it's insane and randomly narrated in a strange sexual way, it totally freaked me out.

"Are you turned on by my physique-?

"-Back to the dream, stop interrupting!" she thumped his chest.

_**He slowly walked towards her, licking his lips and eyeing her hungrily. **_

"_**Misao, come here." He said in a deep sexy voice and reached out a hand towards the petite girl.**_

_**Misao was suddenly startled by Aoshi's unusual personality change, and she was not used to being look at like that by him. She tried to back up, but the desk she was standing next to got in her way.**_

_**He smirked at this and said, "There is nothing to be afraid of, I won't hurt you, my love."**_

"_**A-aoshi?" She stammered, wide-eyed and inched away.**_

"_**I'm sure you will like the way I can make you feel." He gave her a look filled with promises that both thrilled her and made her very afraid. **_

_**She made a dash for the door and wrenched it open, but Aoshi snatched her back and quickly slammed the door shut before she could get out.**_

"_**Who said you could leave." he said seductively in her ear, backing her up against the teacher's desk and slowly gliding a hand up her uncovered thigh. The steady pressure and warmth of his hands sent an unexpected chill of pleasure up her spine.**_

"_**Aoshi, what-?!" She squeaked when she felt one of his hands take hold of her butt.**_

"_**I love when you wear these short skirts, it just… lights a fire in me." He paused, using the hold he had on her to pull her against his body.**_

"_**Aoshi you're freaking me out. Let go." She put her hands against his chest and tried to push away, but the sensations in her body made her weak. "And what if the teacher comes back?"**_

"_**Relax, I told you I won't hurt you." he whispered in her ear, thumbs tracing small circles around her thigh. "And we have at least an hour and a half to ourselves."**_

_**Her body shuttered at his touch and she found herself unable to refuse it any longer. She gave in to the feeling and threw her arms around his neck, arching her body to slam her lips into his.**_

"_**I like your enthusiasm." He smirked and leaned down to recapture her lips, his nimble fingers pulling her hair from its braid without looking.**_

_**Without breaking contact, he aggressively swept his hand across the desk throwing everything on it to the floor.**_

"It got pretty damn X-rated after that." She said, her face burning red. "And then I woke up, and now I'm here with you, the very person that caused this."

"You're not going to tell me the rest of the story? Misao, you can't just end like that and you can't blame me for your own psychosis." Aoshi looked down at her dryly.

"The hell I can't. It was weird and sexual things happened, I think it would be awkward to talk to _you_ of all people about my hot nightmares."

"It sounds more like a fantasy to me. Do you think I would really do those things?"

"I don't know. Would you?" She ignored his fantasy comment and looked up at him questioningly.

"I just might." He smirked, moving closer and crossing an arm over her waist.

"I wouldn't give you the chance." She blushed elbowing him and attempted to throw him off, but failed.

"And yet, here you are in my bed." He lightly traced his index finger over her collarbone. "That's just begging for me to have my way with you."

"Stop that! Don't play with me, Aoshi." She slapped his hands away, glaring at him as he shrugged in response.

"And don't brush me off so casually!" She whispered fiercely, poking him in the ribs.

He ignored her and shifted farther down into the bed "You staying here for the night or not?"

"No, are you crazy? If Jiya finds out I spent the night in you're bed, we'll never hear the end of it."

"You know you secretly want to. Relax, I won't hurt you." He said smugly with a dry smirk on his face.

"Stop teasing me!" she whispered angrily, getting up and opening the window.

"Misao."

"What Aoshi?"

"Who said you could leave…?" He taunted.

"Shut up." She glared at him and climbed out the window and back into her own room, still too agitated to sleep peacefully. _'The teacher did come back and we were caught that's why I woke up…stupid Aoshi and his hotness!"_

Little did Misao know, Aoshi had gone to his own window and was now watching her toss and turn as she tried desperately to free her mind from the grip of her provocative dream.

"A dream alone can do that to her, huh? How would she react to the real thing?" Aoshi shook his head at this idea and walked back to his bed in hopes of regaining the many minutes of sleep he had just lost. _'That was an odd thought, I must be tired…'_

An: Sorry, I would have let Misao's dream go on further, but then I would've had to change the rating to M. I already had to take some things that Aoshi said and did out of the fic.


End file.
